Lost and Found
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: A ChiharuxYamazaki fic. An event in Chiharu's past causes her to hate men. But what will happen when she meets Yamazaki?
1. Puchiko

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess

Title: Lost and Found Reasons for writing: Loving life, I want to express it!

Konnichiwa, minna! This story takes place about four years after the end of CCS. Most of the couples at the end still apply, excepting Chiharu and Yamazaki, who are the center of this fic. Although I am a devoted SS supporter, I am also a huge fan of most couples that don't get enough recognition in the manga and anime. Chiharu and Yamazaki are my particular favorite!

The usual disclaimer, CCS belongs to Clamp, not me. Except for any characters that I make up during the story, they all belong to CCS. Enjoy!

Chiharu Mihara was enjoying the bright summer's day. It was warm, but not too hot and the sun was shining in a cloudless sky. Chiharu liked to be out and about in nice weather like this. It helped her collect her thoughts. On that particular day however, she was on her way to her best friend, Naoko Yanagizawa's house to meet her and the rest of her friends. They had a private get-together every month because Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika all went to different schools. This was their chance to catch up and tell each other what had happened during that month.

Chiharu suddenly stopped in mid-run and paused for a moment. "Funny," she thought. "I thought I heard a cat!" The high-pitched mewling noise sounded again and Chiharu turned toward the source of the sound. She saw a small black and white kitten nestled in between two bags of garbage. "Awwww, kawaii!"she squealed. Chiharu went over to the cat. Upon closer examination, she noticed that the cat was extremely well groomed and apart from being a little dirty, it showed none of the signs of being a stray.

"Oh no, I have to get moving! Naoko-chan is going to be mad at me if I'm late!" Chiharu was about to run off, but the mewling kitten stopped her. "Well, there's no reason I can't take you with me!" She grabbed the kitten and continued to run to the gathering.

"You're late, Chiharu-chan!" Naoko was usually like this when plans of hers had gotten disrupted by unruly guests or late arrivals. Looking back, Naoko had changed a lot since their time together in Tomoeda elementary. She had grown her hair longer, talked her parents into getting her contacts and started submitting a regular column to the school paper. She still loved ghost stories and was the only one of Chiharu's old friends who still went to the same school as her. While Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika chose to go to Tomoeda's junior high, Chiharu enrolled in a private school for girls and Naoko joined her so that Chiharu would not be alone.

"Gomen, Naoko-chan!" Chiharu said. "I have a good reason for being late though..." As soon as Chiharu pulled out the kitten from behind her back, the other girls in the room squealed with delight.

"Chiharu-chan, it's so cute! Where on Earth did you find it?" Sakura cried out happily. Chiharu handed the kitten to her and proceeded to tell the story. The kitten promptly licked Sakura's nose and she nearly dropped it.

"So the cat was in the alley by your house?" Tomoyo asked after she had finished.

"Yup, but it doesn't look like a stray to me."

"Well, who would just leave their pet out on the street like that?" Rika exclaimed in outrage. Rika had become quite outspoken in her teen years, especially against animal cruelty.

"I'm not sure," Chiharu said. "I think it might be lost."

"You should look for its owner. See if there are any missing cat reports!" Sakura put in quickly.

"You're right, Sakura-chan! I'll do that right after our meeting!" Chiharu was very happy that the cat was a good topic of conversation. The cat seemed to be enjoying it too. Its eyes were closed with pleasure as all of the girls fawned over it like a newborn baby.

"Oh, wait!" Naoko exclaimed. "I forgot refreshments! Excuse me for a moment while I get some snacks." She left the room quickly.

Suddenly, Tomoyo nudged Sakura with her elbow. "Ask her!" Sakura looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Rika joined in. "If you don't ask her, I'll do it, but I think it should come from you!"

Chiharu knew that this was about her somehow, but she really had no idea what was going on. "What is it?" She asked quizzically.

"Um, Chiharu-chan... you know how we are going to high school next year?" Sakura asked reluctantly.

"Hai, doshite?"

"Ano... we were wondering... if you would come to Seijuu high with us this year," Sakura finished, embarassed.

Chiharu wasn't expecting that. By the way that Sakura was acting, she thought she was going to ask something much more serious. However, Chiharu was a bit shocked by the request. She asked the question that her friends knew she would ask:

"Well, I'd love to, but... that's a co-ed school, right?"

Rika smiled sadly. "We know how you feel about boys, Chiharu. Isn't that why you went to that private school in the first place?"

Chiharu had no idea that her feelings showed that much. As far as she could tell, nobody but Naoko knew about her problems with men.

Tomoyo suddenly spoke. "We want to you come so that we don't have to meet every month like this. We can be a group again. We asked Naoko, but she wants to know what you want, Chiharu."

"Wow, won't Naoko be disappointed when she finds out that these meetings will end?" Chiharu's attempt at a joke had no effect on her friends. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't get out of it.

"Onegai, Chiharu-chan," Sakura spoke again. "We would really be happy if you came with us."

Well, it can't be that bad, Chiharu thought to herself. "All right, I'll come." Her friends sighed with relief. "Arigatou, Chiharu-chan!"

Later after the meeting, Naoko, Chiharu, and the cat were walking out of the house. "That was very good of you, Chiharu-chan," she said after a few moments.

Chiharu suddenly stopped walking. "How did you know about that? I thought you were getting snacks!"

Naoko smiled. "I was. I got them and after I came back I listened at the door!"

Chiharu glared at her friend. Naoko was about to reply when she saw a small poster on a telephone pole. "Chiharu-chan, isn't that the cat?" Chiharu looked at the sign and noticed that sure enough, the cat in her arms looked exactly like the one on the poster.

The cat, intrigued by its likeness, put its face up near the picture. "It says his name is Puchiko," Chiharu said smiling. "That's a cute name!"

Naoko pointed at the sign. "It says that the cat's owner is at this address. We should give it back."

Chiharu was a little disappointed that she couldn't keep the cat, but glad that she found its owner. "All right, let's go right away!"

Naoko knocked on the door belonging to a brick red house. When no answer came, she knocked again. After the third knock, someone finally answered the door.

"Gomen, Gomen! I was busy." The door opened. Chiharu frowned when she saw who the cat belonged to. It was a young boy who looked to be about her age with short, black hair. A strange thing about this boy was that his eyes were squinted so it seemed that they were closed.

"He's a strange looking one. I can't believe that he owns this cat!" Chiharu thought bitterly.

The cat struggled out of Chiharu's arms, walked to the boy, and rubbed against his legs. "Puchiko! You found him?" the boy said, smiling happily.

Naoko nodded and said, "Actually, Chiharu here found him!" Chiharu kicked her friend. "Ouch. What was that for?"

Chiharu whispered back, "I don't want to talk to him!"

"You are just being stupid!"

The boy stared at the two girls and their silent fight. "Thank you for finding my cat," he said, breaking the tension between the two. "Takashi Yamazaki is my name. Please call me Yamazaki. Everyone does." Yamazaki smiled. "Oh that's right, your reward. I'll get it for you." He left the doorway.

Naoko rounded on her friend. "What is the matter with you? Can't you be friendly to strangers?"

"Well, why should I? He's being too friendly if you ask me!" Chiharu retorted.

Naoko sighed. Chiharu always got like this. "Chiharu-chan, you told me years ago that you disliked men, but you never told me why!"

Chiharu thought that her friend was not being entirely correct. She didn't dislike men. She hated them. She hung her head. "You just wouldn't understand, Naoko..." Naoko was about to speak again, but at that moment Yamazaki came back with something cupped in his hands.

"Here you are! I found this while rummaging around in my attic. I thought it might be a suitable reward." In his hands, he held a beautiful diamond necklace.

Naoko and Chiharu both gasped in delight, but Chiharu quickly caught herself. "Wow, it's so pretty! Are you sure we can have this?" Naoko exclaimed.

The boy nodded. "Of course. I don't have any attachments to it, and my father doesn't mind." He suddenly grinned. "By the way, do you know where diamonds come from?"

When Naoko shook her head, the boy started talking again. "Long ago, before life came to Earth, there were two goddesses who were in charge of creating planets. One was silver, and the other was gold. The two goddesses were put in charge of creating a new planet, bigger than all of the others that were created by them. When they heard how big it had to be, they started to cry. The tears fell through space. The tears of the silver goddess created the Earth and the tears of the gold goddess created the people!"

All throughout the story, Naoko paidrapt attention to what the speaker was saying and nodded her head while Chiharustared at her, amazed that anyone would swallow that sort of nonsense."But what does that have to do with diamonds?" Naoko asked politely.

"I'm getting to that. Some of the goddess's tears stayed on Earth and solidified into the soil. That's where diamonds are from!"

Chiharu couldn't take it any more. "You liar! Not a single part of that story is true!" she yelled.

To Naoko's surprise, Yamazaki started to laugh. "You caught me. Actually, you are the first to disprove my stories."

Lies you mean, Chiharu thought.

Naoko blinked. "You mean it's not true?"

"I'm afraid not." Yamazaki confessed.

Naoko looked slightly chagrined that she had believed him.

Chiharu didn't want to stay there any longer. "Come on, Naoko-chan, we have to go!" She pulled her friend away while Naoko waved good bye. The boy stood at the doorway waving with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Naoko acted very annoyed toward her friend after that. "Can't you be civil?"

Chiharu didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about the strange boy. If he keeps telling lies like that, he'll get in trouble someday, she thought to herself.

Well, this turned out much longer than I thought it was going to be, so I'm turning this into a five part story. Gomen!

I now encourage you to e-mail me! Ja!


	2. Favorite Flowers

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess Title:

Lost and found part 2

This might drag on for awhile. It started as a mini-fic, but it got too long. Enjoy!

Five weeks later

The first day at Seijuu high was busy. Chiharu was soon lost in the crowd. Too busy searching for her friends, she didn't notice Yamazaki staring at her from a distance. He looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't expect her to come here..." He murmured to himself. He then smiled. "This is going to be an interesting day."

"Ohaiyo, Chiharu-chan! I'm glad you could come!" Sakura was waving from about ten feet off.Chiharu recognized the boy beside her as Li Syaoran.She didn't want to talk to him, but she knew that Sakura's feelings would be hurt if she didn't go. She walked steadily over to where they were standing. Sakura instantly pulled her friend into a very tight hug.

"I'm so glad you came! I was worried..."Sakura wailed.

Chiharu smiled a little. "Well, I did come, so there was nothing to worry about, was there?" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

The bell rang. "Oh, we have to go, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said.

Sakura smiled. "All right, let's move! Come on, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pulled him toward the classroom. Wrenching his arm out of her grasp, Syaoran regained his lost composure and followed the happy girl.

The first thing Chiharu noticed walking into the classroom was that there were many boys there. Even stranger, they all seemed to be clustered around one of them in the corner of the room.

"He must be their leader," she thought. "Wonder what he's telling them?"

As she edged closer she started to recognize the voice of the speaker.

"...and then the sun came out and the water started to evaporate... you know what that is... and then the water turned into crystals. The crystals fell to Earth and embedded themselves in the ground. And that," Yamazaki finished triumphantly, "Is where diamonds come from!"

There where many oohs and ahhs from the crowd. "Wow, that's amazing!" One boy spoke up. "I can't believe that's true!"

Yamazaki grinned. He had fooled yet another audience.

"Telling lies again, troublemaker?" Chiharu stepped into the crowd. "What are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"Well, I do go to school here," Yamazaki replied, smiling at the fact that she had gotten involved yet again.

Chiharu growled. "Don't be smart with me, baka!" The boy kept smiling which made Chiharu even angrier. "Would you stop smiling?!"

Of course, this just made the boy grin more. Even though this girl seemed hostile, Yamazaki was enjoying the fact that his audience was not moving away, even when this girl had interrupted him. "Please, Chiharu, you are scaring away my audience!" he said, causing the people around him to laugh.

Chiharu was infuriated. This boy had dared to call her by her first name!  
Yamazaki turned to the group and laughed along with them.

"Hey, Yamazaki-kun, is that your girlfriend?" one boy asked. The whole crowed laughed even harder. Chiharu turned red with fury.

"No, no, this is the girl who found my cat over the summer!" Apparently, Yamazaki knew some of the boys in the crowd.

Suddenly, Chiharu was pushed in the center of the group. The boys were all around her. They started to talk, but Chiharu rushed out of the circle just as the bell rang. "Whew, saved by the bell!" she thought with relief.The teacher entered the class and the lesson began.

Afterwards at recess, Chiharu went to look around campus. She had already located the library and wanted to know where the computer lab was. As she was looking around, she noticed a few of the boys playing basketball.

"Aaaa, this school is full of boys..." she thought, not for the first time that day. They seemed to be playing very hard. Chiharu found it very difficult to look away. She had only seen girls play before and boys were much more intense.  
Yamazaki was right in the game. It struck Chiharu as strange that he could see what was happening with his eyes closed. He jumped through the air, batted the ball out of his opponent's hand, and tossed it to his teammate.

"Wow, he's actually good!" Chiharu thought grudgingly. "Maybe I'll watch for a little."

After the game ended (Yamazaki's team won), Yamazaki started to walk toward Chiharu. "No, please no..." Chiharu stood stock still as the boy walked toward her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The boy smiled. "Hey, how come you don't like me?"

Chiharu was surprised by the question. She shuffled her feet a little. "Well... It's nothing really against you; I just don't like boys very much..."

The boy stopped smiling. He was surprised by the answer. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one understands."

"Try me," Yamazaki countered.

"What makes you think that you'll understand?" she answered, angry that she had told him anything.

"Because maybe I know how you feel."

Chiharu was confused and angry. "How can you know how I feel?! You don't know me!" She stormed off out of Yamazaki's sight.

Yamazaki sighed. It seemed that the lovely young girl had not come to trust him yet. "But how could she?" he thought smiling. "After all, I do tell lies on a regular basis." He walked away, grinning. He'd try again tomorrow.

The next day, Chiharu made it into the classroom very early. Apart from a few boys and Tomoyo, she was the only one there. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was a huge bouquet of flowers on top of her desk.

"What... flowers?" She looked at the note attached to it.

"Dearest Chiharu-chan," it read, "I bought these for you because I thought that you might like them. Signed, your secret admirer.

Chiharu was confused as to who it was from until she looked on the back of the card.

P.S: Did you know about flowers? A long time ago, back in the early fifties, young men used to court women just by sending them flower bouquets. Each kind of flower meant a different thing. Roses meant that they were deeply in love with that person, lilies meant that they would like to get to know them better...

Chiharu crumpled up the note in anger. She couldn't believe he would do something like that.

"My, what a nice thing to do!" Tomoyo marveled. "I wish someone would do something like that for me."

"Are you crazy? I don't want this!" Chiharu yelled.

Tomoyo just smiled. "But really, he must care for you to get you flowers, from a store no less!"

Chiharu grumped. She stared at the flowers.

"Wait..." Chiharu looked closer at the flowers. "Freesia?"

They were indeed Freesias, and Chiharu was astonished. "How did he know...?" she whispered, "My favorite flower?"

Tomoyo stared at her friend calculatingly and smiled.

At that moment, Yamazaki walked into the room. He noticed Chiharu staring at the flowers and grinned. His plan had worked. "Ohaiyo, Chiharu- chan!"

Chiharu whirled around. "Stop calling me that!"

Later that day, Chiharu was walking around with her friends. She had to admit, it was much more fun being with her friends all the time. Yamazaki walked up alongside the girls and subtly pulled Chiharu away from the group. The girls continued on without noticing that Chiharu had left them.

"What do you want?" Chiharu yelled.

Yamazaki smiled. "Just asking whether or not my flowers had the desired effect. You like Freesias, yes?"

Chiharu gaped at the strange boy. "That's right! How did you know?"

He smiled again. "Well, your friend, Sakura told me."

Chiharu made a solemn vow to get Sakura later for betraying her."Hey, I've got a question for you!"sheasked.

"What's that?" Yamazaki asked back.

"How come you keep your eyes closed all the time?"

Yamazaki stopped smiling. "Well, they're not really closed. It just looks that way," he decided to say.

"And how come you tell lies all of the time?" Chiharu continued doggedly.

He grinned. "They aren't lies, they are stories!"

"Whatever, how come you tell these 'stories' of yours?" she asked irritably.

Yamazaki looked around. Then he whispered in Chiharu's ear. "To tell you the truth," he said, "I just like the attention!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that really the only reason?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Well, what do you think?"

Chiharu felt very strange at that moment. It was a feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something she hadn't felt before.

"Um... your note... I didn't read the whole thing," she stammered. "What were Freesias on that whole courting thing?"

He grinned. "Those were very special. They meant that the person who received them was cared for very much by the giver, but also that they were considered friends."

For some reason, even though the weather was cool, Chiharu felt very warm. "Ah, I have to get back to my friends. Goodbye," she said leaving the area. Yamazaki stared after her as she fled.

As Chiharu's mind buzzed, all she could recall were the flowers still on her desk and the smile of the mysterious boy...

All right! Part two is finished! How do you like it? Chiharu is starting to come out of her shell. In the next chapter, you'll find out why Chiharu dislikes men. What could be the reason?

I now encourage you to e-mail me! It doesn't matter who you are, I'll except constructive feedback! Ja!


	3. Chiharu's explanation

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess

Title: Lost and Found Part 3 

Konnichiwa! This is Yukimi again with my new chapter, Lost and Found Part 3! I hope you enjoy it!

CCS does not belong to me; all rights belong to CLAMP and Kodansha. However, although it says in volume 1 of CCS manga that Chiharu has an older sister, I made up the name as it was never mentioned.

"Chiharu? Chiharu, wake up. You have to get to school."

Chiharu snuggled deeper into her blankets. "Come on, just a few more minutes..." she thought tiredly. "I need my sleep..."

"All right then, I'll have to resort to drastic measures...Haruko!" Chiharu's mother called.

Haruko was the name of Chiharu's older sister. "What is it, Okaa-san?" she said, stepping into her little sister's bedroom.

"I need you to wake her up," her mother said,pointing at the still form of Chiharu.

The older girl grinned. "Gladly," she said, smirking. She stepped over to Chiharu's bed and bent over to whisper into her ear.

"Hey, Chiharu-chan, you don't have to go to school. I'm sure mom can give you all sorts of things to do, like cleaning my gym clothes..."

Chiharu bolted out of bed. "That's not funny, Onee-san! Stop laughing!"

Haruko was doubled over in helpless laughter. "Gomen, gomen!" She started to speak again but laughed again. Chiharu glared at her older sister.

"You have to go, Chiharu! If you don't eat, you can still make it on time," her mother said, forcing her into her uniform.

Chiharu sighed. "I don't want to go, mom."

"Don't be silly, of course you do! What about all of your friends?" her mother protested.

Chiharu didn't answer. She wanted to see all of her friends, of course, but there was also one person she did not want to see.

"If I go to school, then that Yamazaki-kun will be there," she thought stubbornly. "And I definitely don't want to see him!" However, she still remembered the flowers that he had given her. They were hidden under her bed. If anyone saw them, she'd never hear the end of it.

She also remembered the way she felt when he smiled: sort of light and happy...

The confusion she felt must have showed on her face because Haruko stared at her worriedly. "Hey, are you all right?"

Chiharu snapped out of her reverie. "I'm fine!" She quickly started to get her clothes on. She knew that she could never persuade her mother to let her skip school. "Goodbye!" Chiharu left the house in a rush, trying to make it on time.

* * *

"Wow, Chiharu-chan, Sakura-chan is usually the one who is late," Naoko noted with amusement.

"I...got up a bit late." Chiharu was panting heavily from all of her running.

"That's strange of you, Chiharu-chan. Do you have something on your mind?" Naoko asked innocently.

The truth was that Chiharu did have something on her mind, but she was inclined not to share it with Naoko. However, if she didn't, it would stay pent up inside her and that wasn't good either. She had to tell someone or else she would go crazy!

"Well, there is something...but..."she stammered, "Can I tell you at lunch?"

Naoko blinked. "Of course," she said, confused. Chiharu never talked like this.

At that moment, Yamazaki came through the door. "Ohaiyo." He caught sight of Chiharu and smiled, sending her emotions off the hook.

Angry and embarrassed at the same time, she shouted in his face, "Why are you smiling?! Why?"

"Well, I was thinking if maybe you wanted to tell me why you dislike me today."

Chiharu stopped yelling. There was something about his demeanor that told her he wouldn't leave her alone until he got an answer.

"At lunch, north field. Be there, or I won't tell you."

His smile returned, bigger than ever. "All right."

* * *

Later:

"So what's on your mind, Chiharu-chan?"

Chiharu was silent for a few seconds. When she did speak, she sounded alone and confused.

"Naoko...what is love?"

"Love?" Naoko pondered that for a moment. "Well, I've never been in love myself. You should ask Sakura-chan." She leaned over. "Why?"

Chiharu didn't answer. She didn't know why she had asked in the first place. At least, that's what she told herself.

At last, Naoko caught on. "Chiharu-chan...Are you in love with Yamazaki-kun?"

Immediately, Chiharu turned red and started toyell at her friend. "OF COURSE NOT! I'm NOT in love with Yamazaki-kun and I never WILL be in love with Yamazaki-kun! What made you think that in the first place?!"

Naoko was unfazed. "Well, for starters, you are all red." This made Chiharu blush even more.

"Hey, don't you have to meet him too?" Naoko commented.

Chiharusnapped to attention. "That's right! Why did I want tomeet both of you at the same time?"

Naoko grinned. "The question is why you wanted to meet with him at all."

Chiharu turned deep crimson and ran away to find Yamazaki.

"You are late. That's unusual." Yamazaki was grinning watching Chiharu sweat.

"Quiet, I've heard it already," she gasped out.

"So, what is it? Are you going to tell me?"

Chiharu stiffened. She knew she had to tell someone. Everybody thought she was eccentric for not liking boys. But, why tell this BOY something she wouldn't even tell Naoko?

"Are you sure? I still don't think you'll understand."

Yamazaki nodded. "Hai, I'm sure."

Chiharu sighed. "All right. I've never told anyone this before. You're the first."

* * *

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

A girl no more than ten years old stood beside her mother who was weeping with sorrow. "Why are you crying, mommy?"

The woman tried to wipe her tears. "It's nothing, Chiharu. Go back to bed."

"Where's daddy?" When her mother didn't answer, the girl knew something was wrong.

Her sister stood beside her mother, her fists clenched. "I can't believe he would do something like that! Did you know about this, Okaa-san?"

The woman nodded.

"Why on Earth would he run away with another woman?" Hanako growled.

"I don't know, Hanako," her mother said sadly.

"That scum!"

"Don't speak about your father like that, Hanako."

"He is no father of mine!" Hanako was livid with rage.

"Sister, why did Otou-san leave?" Chiharu was still confused. How could her kind father run away from his family? With another woman? Why would he make mother cry? Her mother held her close, not answering her question.

* * *

"So that's it. My father ran off with another woman when I was ten. Once I knew what that meant, I was as angry as my sister. I joined a private girls' school and would have done the same this year..." She swallowed. "But Sakura-chan asked me to come."

Yamazaki was still a little confused. "I can understand that, but why would that turn you off men completely?"

Chiharu was close to tears. He didn't understand at all. "Because I didn't want to be like my mother and place my trust in an untrustworthy person. I would hate to give my heart to somebody and have them take it away and rip it apart."

Yamazaki shook his head. He moved close to her an put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, not every boy is like that," he said. "I'm not like that. You know that."

"I know," Chiharu sobbed. "I just didn't want to believe it. I thought maybe you would turn out just like my father." The words were out before she even knew she had said them.

Yamazaki sat beside her. She was crying now, unrestrained tears pouring down her cheeks. He put his arms around her shoulders and let her cry. She didn't object. But she had no idea that it would feel so comforting to be in his arms...


	4. Dream sequence

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess.

Title: Lost and Found part 4.

Konnichiwa! This is the fourth part of my fic.

Now on with the story!

Chiharu walked slowly toward a large mountain. She didn't know why, but something was telling her to go towards that mountain. Only half conscious, she walked onward towards the looming rock face. Her vision began to be clouded. She thought she was going blind until she realized that it was fog blocking her sight. She heard footsteps behinds her and turned slowly, almost unaware of what she was doing.

A boy stood there in front of her, wearing a tuxedo. He had short black hair. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were because he kept them closed. He smiled at her. "Why do you go forward, Chiharu?" he asked.

Chiharu replied without realizing it. "I want to climb the mountain." She stepped closer to the boy.

"Do you really want to climb the mountain, Chiharu? Or do you feel that you should because that's what you've been telling yourself all this time?" The boy said, stepping toward her. With one deft movement, he tugged the ribbons from her hair, sending them flying in the wind.

"I want to climb it," Chiharu repeated, standing very close to the boy now.

"Maybe," the boy said, taking her in his arms, "Maybe you should decide for yourself if you're ready to climb it." He leaned close to her face. "I can help you with your decision, Chiharu." His face grew even closer to her.

Chiharu felt happiness brimming up inside her. She closed her eyes...

* * *

"Chiharu! School's going to start in half an hour! Do you want to be late again?" Chiharu's mother called. 

Chiharu woke up with a start, blushing beet red as she tried to control her breathing. She grabbed hold of her hair self consciously and felt that the ribbons were still there.

"Darn that Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu thought angrily. "Even in my dreams he plagues me..." Slowly the red left her face and her breathing returned to normal. She got out of bed and changed into her school uniform, her thoughts elsewhere.

"What a strange dream," she thought. "What was the mountain there for?" Chiharu decided to ask Naoko about it against her better judgment. She was usually good at deciphering dreams.

* * *

"Good Morning, Chiharu-chan," Rika said. Chiharu stared at her friend in amazement. She had curled her hair and put a large bright blue bow in it. Also... 

"Are you wearing makeup?" Chiharu said incredulously.

Rika made a face. "You sound just like my mother, Chiharu-chan," she said. She hid her face behind a book.

"So what are you all dolled up for? Are you doing something special after school today?" Chiharu asked curiously.

Even though it was covered by the book, Chiharu could see Rika's face turning red. "In a way...yes..."

Chiharu didn't probe any more. It was obvious that Rika didn't want to talk about it. She picked up a book and started to read but just then, Naoko and Yamazaki came through the room together.

Chiharu's eyes widened. What were they doing? Naoko was laughing at something Yamazaki had said. She then patted his shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting way.

Chiharu's eyes burned with rage. She pretended to be reading the book while staring at the two out of the corner of her vision. Yamazaki at that moment tapped his nose in a secretive way. Just then, Chiharu sneezed.

Naoko turned at the sound. Chiharu rubbed her nose ruefully, cursing inwardly. Her friend smiled, waved at Yamazaki and went to join her.

"Good morning, Chiharu-chan. Do you have a cold?" Naoko said teasingly.

Chiharu glared and shook her head. She had blown her cover. "So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked in what she hoped was an offhand way.

Naoko giggled. "Oh, you'll find out later," she said. "Hey, speaking of which, he wanted to talk to you about something, Chiharu."

Chiharu lost her composure completely. "Really? Why? What does he want?" she demanded, blushing.

Naoko laughed outright at that. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He said he wants you to come over to his house after school. I believe you know where it is."

Chiharu nodded. Why would Yamazaki need to talk to her? And why was he with Naoko?

"Hoeeeeeee!" Sakura's voice echoed down the hall. She burst into the door of the classroom at top speed, tripping at the doorway and collapsing on the ground. She groaned as Chiharu and Naoko helped her up.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" she wailed. "Is my hair messed up?" She patted herself down frantically, making sure that she didn't scrape anything. She groaned when she realized that her socks weren't matching. "No! I was in such a rush," she mumbled. "I just threw them on without looking!" She walked over to her desk and sat in it, slumping overwith a depressed look on her face.

"Since when do you care about looks anyways, Sakura-chan? You've come to school with mismatched socks before," Chiharu said pointedly.

Sakura blushed and made eye contact with Syaoran who was sitting next to her. He turned red as well and buried his head in a book that he was holding upside down. "Uh...no special reason," Sakura said. "I just thought I'd like to look nice today..."

* * *

Chiharu grumbled all the way to the end of the day. "What is it with everyone today?" she muttered to herself. Just then Sakura and Syaoran passed by her without giving her a look. Chiharu stopped and watched them walk by. 

They were holding hands.

"Oh, so that's how it is," she thought crossly. She kept walking. "I just don't understand it at all! What is it with everyone and boys?" she yelled aloud.

"Maybe they're in love," a voice said behind her.

Chiharu jumped and turned around to see Yamazaki standing there. "Wh-what do you want?" she yelped.

Yamazaki shook with silent laughter. "Oh, nothing. But I guess Naoko didn't tell you to meet me at my house today."

Chiharu gasped. She had completely forgotten. "R-right, I was just on my way there," she stammered.

Yamazaki grinned. "Well, you're heading the wrong way. My house is this way, remember?" he said.

Chiharu blushed and followed him. Who was she to be criticizing her friends when she herself melted like butter whenever Yamazaki showed his face?

When they arrived at his house, Yamazaki unlocked the door and held it open. "After you," he said to Chiharu. She huffed and strode through. He grinned and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, how come nobody's here?" Chiharu asked. "My dad doesn't get home until half an hour from now. That's why I wanted you to come now," Yamazaki said.

Chiharu shuddered and turned red. They were alone in the house.

Yamazaki laughed. "Don't worry! I just wanted to show you something." He walked over to the kitchen and motioned for her to follow him. Reluctantly, Chiharu did.

"First off, I..." Yamazaki blushed slightly, scratching his head. "I wanted to thank you."

Chiharu blinked, confused. "Thank me for what?"

Yamazaki chuckled slightly. "For telling me your feelings. It makes me feel better knowing why you hate men so much." He smiled and tapped her nose. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try and change your mind. I'm still going to try and win you over, Chiharu."

Chiharu growled. "And I'm still going to refuse. You've thrown nearly every trick at me. What else do you have?"

Yamazaki laughed. "Well, not every trick. I've got something for that stubbornness of yours." He went over to a small cupboard and opened it up. "You remember Puchiko, don't you?" he said.

Chiharu's eyes widened in delight at what Yamazaki was showing her. There was a mother cat and six kittens in that cupboard. She could easily distinguish Puchiko because he was the one that was trying to escape his mother's hold and leave the place. Yamazaki selected a snow white kitten with one yellow mark on its forehead and held it.

"You know how cats were worshipped in ancient Egypt, right?" he asked.

Chiharu nodded, her eyes glued to the kitten.

"Well," Yamazaki continued, "that's not the case in other countries. Did you know that in a small city in the middle of the Sahara desert, there was one cat that got too close to the dog shelter and was chased through the marketplace? It wrecked nearly every stand there! Ever since then, cats were banned from marketplaces."

Chiharu nodded before realizing what he was doing. "You're lying again, Yamazaki-kun. Aren't you?"

Yamazaki nodded. He winced as Chiharu punched him in the arm.

"Hey, it could be true. Who knows? I've never been to the Sahara desert." he said, rubbing his arm.He handed her the cat. "That cat was a black one by the way. You know those have always been considered bad luck."

The kitten nuzzled Chiharu, causing her to go into ecstasies. "It's so cute!" she cried.

Yamazaki smiled. "I'm glad you think so. She's yours."

Chiharu stared at Yamazaki. "What?" she managed to say.

"Dad says we can't keep these kittens. We're keeping Puchiko and his mother, but we have to get rid of the rest." He smiled. "I know you'll give her a good home."

Chiharu felt her face turn red as she looked back at the kitten. Mom WAS thinking about getting one. There was no reason why she couldn't take it.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She couldn't accept this. It would mean that Yamazaki could win her over. But it was such a kind gesture; it would be rude to refuse. And this kitten seemed to love her already.

"I'm positive," Yamazaki said. "She's practically begging," he prodded.

Chiharu sighed. "What's her name?" she said quietly.

"Ami," he said.

Chiharu hugged the kitten close to her. "I'll take her," she said.

Yamazaki sighed. "I was hoping you would say that," he confessed.

"However," Chiharu continued, a dangerous look coming into her eyes, "This is the last thing you are going to do."

Yamazaki laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me?" he joked.

Chiharu shook her head. "No, I won't kill you. Listen to me. You will stop trying to make me fall in love with you. I will make your life miserable for you if you do. Do not send me flowers, do not write me poems, and do not tell me stories. Am I making this clear?"

Yamazaki's face grew serious. "If that's how you feel, then you win. I'll stop," he said after a moment.

"You promise?"

He smiled. "I can't promise you. However, you'll have to trust me that I won't make you unhappy." His face grew sad. "Why do you do this, Chiharu-chan?"

Chiharu was surprised at the question. She thought it was obvious. "It's because I hate men."

Yamazaki shook his head. "Do you really? Or do you think you should because that's what you keep telling yourself?"

Unknowingly, Yamazaki had struck a cord. Chiharu recognized that same phrase from the dream she had the night before. "I do...I hate them..." she floundered, refusing to look at him. Although his eyes were closed, she could feel his gaze.

"I really hope you change your mind, Chiharu-chan," Yamazaki muttered, shifting his weight so he could be close to her. He reached his hand around her shoulders and tugged the ribbons from her hair.

Suddenly Chiharu felt as though this conversation had gone on enough. "I-I have to go! Sorry, and thank you for the cat," she stammered, gathering the kitten in her arms. She snatched the ribbons from Yamazaki's hands and stalked out of the room.

"Wait, Chiharu-chan, where are you going?" he called after her.

"I have to talk to Naoko!" she replied hastily and ran out of the house. "Goodbye," she called back before running away.

Yamazaki stood at the door watching her leave.

"Why do you still do this...Chiharu-chan?"


	5. The all too confusing ending

Hello, this is going to be the final chapter of Lost and Found. It was meant to be a short fic and I want to start wrapping things up.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

CCS doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. Enjoy the last chapter!

Chiharu rushed back to her house, carrying the struggling kitten in her arms. She didn't slow down until the kitten mewed demandingly. She stopped to catch her breath and look down at the cat. "What am I doing?" Chiharu thought. "This isn't helping anything..."

"Hey, Chiharu!" a voice called from behind her. Chiharu whirled around and wound up looking Naoko straight in the eyes. Naoko looked down at the kitten and smiled. "Kawaii! What's her name?"

"A...Ami..." Chiharu muttered. Naoko stared at her.

"That can't be what YOU named her. You always said that you'd name a kitten Minako because that's what you always wanted to be called," Naoko said suspiciously.

Chiharu's eyes widened. "I don't even remember telling you that!"

Naoko chuckled. "Something you want to tell me?"she asked casually.

Chiharu shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Well..." she began.

* * *

"Wow..." Naoko breathed after Chiharu had explained what had happened with Yamazaki. "He must really be serious, Chiharu. I mean, he's going to such lengths to get you to fall in love with him..."

Chiharu blushed. "I don't know why he's doing that...and I had this dream..."

Naoko looked up, curious. "What kind of dream?" she asked.

As Chiharu explained her dream to her friend, Naoko noticed how she shifted from side to side, turning away at certain moments and red the whole time she spoke. Sometimes she paused as if trying to remember her dream, but her eyes were half closed in blissful remembrance. Naoko smiled inside. Chiharu didn't even know what was happening herself.

"Well," she began, "I'd say that the mountain symbolizes something that you want to hang onto. And Yamazaki must be trying to get you to let go...and that's why he appeared in your dream." Naoko winked. "Even in your dreams he tries to woo you," she said, causing Chiharu to blush even more.

"Well, it's not going to happen any more. I told him to stop," Chiharu said resolutely.

Naoko looked at Chiharu in surprise. "Really? That surprises me. He doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily." She scratched her chin. "I wonder if he might have something else in mind..." she muttered.

Chiharu frowned and shifted the kitten's weight in her arms. "Well, that's just not going to happen." She walked away towards her house.

Naoko watched her go, sighed, and walked away. She'd have to figure things out on her own.

For the next week, Yamazaki made a point of not talking to Chiharu at all. He'd still tell stories but not try to engage her personally in conversation. He'd talk to all of her friends, but seemed to completely ignore her. However, Chiharu knew that he wasn't completely ignoring her because of the little things he did. He always seemed to be looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

One day, Yamazaki didn't come to class at all. Chiharu was surprised. It was unusual for him to miss school. She found herself staring at his empty desk.

When she got out of school that day, Sakura called after her, "Wait, Chiharu! Come back!" Chiharu stopped and turned. Sakura was running full speed, nearly out of breath.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked. Sakura took a couple of seconds to catch her breath and then grabbed Chiharu's arm.

"Listen, Chiharu-chan! There's something you should know!" She let go of her arm abruptly and seemed to shy away. "Sy-Syaoran-kun just told me...Yamazaki-kun is going to be leaving tomorrow. He's moving to Tokyo."

Chiharu took a step backwards. She clutched her arm, trying to steady herself. Her mind was buzzing furiously, confused. Yamazaki? Leaving? Impossible. He wouldn't do that. A million other thoughts coursed through her mind.

"Chiharu-chan?" Sakura said tenderly. "I know it's sudden but...I guess he didn't want you to know..."

"That's impossible! He would have told me!" Chiharu finally gasped out. But, no...She had told him to stay away from her. Could it be that he had taken it too literally?

"Chiharu, are you all right?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm fine!" Chiharu said in a high pitchy voice that sounded so unlike her own. "I'm just fine...I just need to think..." Chiharu started moving toward her house, wobbling slightly from the shock.

What on Earth would prompt this move? He'd never said anything before. Was it...her fault? She shuddered slightly. If she'd caused him to go away...

Why was she caring in the first place? Yamazaki had been nothing but trouble to her. It wasn't as if...he had meant something to her.

Even as Chiharu was thinking this, she knew she was lying to herself. He did mean something...he meant a lot.

Chiharu lay in her bed that night remembering everything. Yamazaki had been so kind to her and she'd said nothing good to him. She was so stubborn...

That would be the thing to do, wouldn't it? She should go and talk to him before he left. She'd apologize. Chiharu nodded slightly in satisfaction and went to sleep.

* * *

Yamazaki walked slowly through the woods near his house, carrying a near empty sack over his shoulders. The only thing in it was a pink silk ribbon. He smiled to himself. Chiharu had left this behind. He wouldn't give it to her of course. He'd just wait for her to come to him. He stopped and waited until he heard running footsteps and then he started walking again.

"Yamazaki-kun!" Chiharu cried out. He kept walking, stifling a laugh. "Yamazaki-kun!" She yelled again, louder this time. When he still didn't stop, she ran toward him. When she was a foot away from him, he stopped abruptly and stuck his foot out. Chiharu cried out in alarm and closed her eyes preparing herself for touch down. Yamazaki caught her as she fell.

"I thought you'd come here," he said, slightly laughing.

Chiharu blushed and struggled to regain control of the situation. She thrust herself upward and pushed away from Yamazaki. Then she blushed even deeper and mentally told herself to stop it. She was here to apologize, not to start another fight.

"So, what's up? You look like you want to say something," Yamazaki said casually, turning away from her. He grinned. He'd do anything to get her to figure it out.

"Uh, Yamazaki-kun...um..." Chiharu stammered out. "I..." Chiharu just couldn't seem to make the words come out of her mouth. She decided to try a different tactic. "I heard you were leaving...any particular reason?" She winced. That sounded pathetic.

Yamazaki shook with silent laughter but quickly controlled himself. "Oh, my dad's transferring to a better job. We have to move to the city to be able to commute."

Chiharu looked down and tried to figure out what to say. "Um...I..." She broke her concentration completely and grabbed his arm.

"Yamazaki, I'm sorry! You've been nothing but good to me, and I've just been horrible! Not that it's completely my fault, you were pretty bad too! I mean, we might share the blame equally! What I'm trying to say is..." she paused to gather her breath, seeing that she was rambling. "...Yamazaki-kun, please don't go..."

Those were the words that he was waiting for. He turned around and pulled Chiharu close to him. She buried her head in his chest, drowning completely in emotion. "Chiharu-chan...I've got something to tell you...I think you should know that before anything else..."

Chiharu nodded, almost afraid, and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. Yamazaki leaned in close to her ear and whispered one phrase into her ear.

"I'm not moving."

Chiharu's eyes snapped open, wide with shock. She pulled away from Yamazaki and looked straight into his eyes. For a brief moment, Yamazaki saw hope in her eyes. Then that hope changed to anger as she pummeled him with her fists. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

Yamazaki winced with pain and then laughed aloud. "Itai! That hurts!" He grinned. "What's the matter?" he said, grinning.

Chiharu thrust her face straight into his and yelled. "You are such a moron! You know I care about you! Why on Earth did you spread a rumor like that?"

Yamazaki's smile faded. He looked at Chiharu strangely. "Actually...I didn't know that, Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu blinked and then gasped aloud at the realization at what she said. "Wh...Wait a minute! That's not...you don't...wait!" she stammered.

Yamazaki smiled slowly and dug into his sack. He pulled out the ribbon and gave it to the red faced Chiharu. "Here...uh...you left this behind..." he blushed unexpectedly. "Um, how's Ami? You're mom didn't object, did she?"

Chiharu shook her head. "Oh, no! We've been meaning to get a cat..." Her voice trailed off as she tied the ribbon around her wrist. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"You know," he mumbled, "I haven't been avoiding you."

Chiharu nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Yamazaki smiled. "That's good. I was worried that you'd start to miss me. You're scary when you're mad."

Chiharu frowned. "What was that?"

Yamazaki laughed. "I'm glad you're back to your old self. You aren't Chiharu if you aren't angry about something."

Chiharu was severely offended. "You know, I'm not always angry! You just do a lot of things to make me angry! You're just so dumb! You," she started to continue but Yamazaki hugged her around the shoulders. Chiharu gasped. She almost wished that she hadn't come at all. She was about to pull away, when Yamazaki tilted her chin up. Then, he did something remarkable.

He opened his eyes.

Chiharu's own eyes widened with wonder. Yamazaki's eyes seemed so brown that they were black. They were like cups of coffee just after being brewed. Chiharu's mouth moved soundlessly as she tried to speak. Eventually, she cleared her throat. "Your eyes...they're beautiful..." she mumbled. She looked down. That sounded so stupid to her.

"Look at me, Chiharu-chan..." Yamazaki whispered. She looked up and realized her own fatal mistake. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her softly. Chiharu stood stunned before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

"I can't believe you actually did that..." Chiharu said after he let her go. "How did you know I wouldn't do anything about it?"

Yamazaki smiled with satisfaction. "Oh, I just knew. I'm not really surprised."

Chiharu grinned, grabbed Yamazaki's hand and walked with him toward his house.

"So what are we going to tell people?" Yamazaki asked.

Chiharu fingered a strand of her hair that had been pulled loose. "Well, I'm going to tell Naoko. I know she won't tell anybody else."

Yamazaki nodded. "I'm definitely going to tell Li-kun. He's good with secrets."

Chiharu looked at him. "But he told Sakura that you were moving."

Yamazaki smiled. "That's because I told him to tell her. He was in on the plan."

Chiharu looked at her feet. "Maybe what we should be wondering what we should tell each other?"

Yamazaki nodded. "I think you already know that," he said.

Chiharu stopped walking. She looked Yamazaki straight in the eye. "I think I'm in love with you," she said softly.

Yamazaki nodded. "Well..." he said, squeezing her hand, "I know I'm in love with you."

Chiharu smiled, pure bliss etched on her face. "That I know is no lie."

Yay! Another story completed!

Thanks again to all who reviewed! I'll be starting another one soon. Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
